


Coward

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attack on Titan Manga spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unforgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: !MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA!





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> !MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA!

_"You're not going to let her do this! You're not going to let them take her! I won't let you!" A violent cough followed as you yelled at your father. You could hardly even stand, a poor excuse of a cain was the only thing that can support your weight._

_He simply ignored you, not wanting to deal with your beliefs towards the Marleyan people. Annie's blue eyes darted between you and your dad. She was just 7 years old while you were 10, fighting for the only person you held dearly in your heart: your baby sister._

_The moment the Marleyans had found out about your sickness, they declined your family's offer to having you become the cargo titan, and instead chose the girl that goes by the name of Pieck._

_It was selfish, really. Your father using your little sister as if she was just a toy so he can gain privileges with these aggravating Marleyans._

_Coughing even more violently, you were hunched over your cain, the soil underneath it making your figure wobble slightly before falling to your knees, scraping it in the process with tiny rocks. Annie looked back to see how you were suffering, tears running down your face and trying to reach out to her._

_"S-sister..." she mumbled, wanting to go to you, but was held back by her father as he dragged her away from you._

_'Annie... Please be safe...'_

You woke up in cold sweat during the middle of the day, your coughing immediately taking action when it noticed that your body was able to function. That day was at least 10 years ago, 10 years when you could've saved your sister if it weren't for your permanent sore throat and fever. It was a miracle your body hasn't given out.

'They should have been here by now...' You were anxious for their arrival. You wanted to see your sister again, and you may have possibly been excited to see the boy that you have developed feelings for when you would visit your sister during her training.

Slowly getting out of bed and doing your usual routine when waking up, you walked out of your room and past the living room, completely ignoring your father, and into the freshness of the woods. Your health had actually improved throughout the years; your body becoming strong enough to walk on your own.

"I should go ask Zeke if they're back..." you glanced back at your house and then began making your way to the beast titan inheritor.

§.§

Upon making your way in the outer corner of the city, you saw a large boat by the boat deck. A smile immediately formed on your lips as you saw Zeke there, waiting for your little sister and the people she had left with. Doing your best to run, you made your way towards Zeke, nearly falling, but you were lucky enough to be caught by the giant man himself.

"Slow down there, you know you can't run" Zeke softly scolded as he stared down at you, his arms wrapped around your torso. "I apologize for my clumsiness. I was just too eager to see my little sister" you smiled his way and stood up straight, fixing the pale pink dress you usually wore. He nodded your way and looked back towards the boat as Reiner and Bertolt came walking down with someone you did not recognize at all.

Your smile faltered a bit. Where was your sister? Is she doing something inside the boat? Believing that she was just held back a bit, you made eye contact with a certain blond. Blushing, you softly smiled his way and waved timidly, but your small coughing fit interrupted you- making you cover your mouth and shut your eyes tightly due to the pressure from your throat.

Reiner saw this and immediately left his best friends side and rushed towards you. Completely ignoring his superior, he rubbed your back softly when he approached the both of you. "I forgot how sick you were..." he mumbled and looked down at you with soft eyes. You finally calmed down and looked up at him, your blush worsening as you saw how extremely attractive he grew up to be.

"And you're freakishly tall for someone who I remembered that was way shorter than me" you teased him. He laughed softly and engulfed you in a hug immediately lifting you up and slowly spinning the both of you.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I wanted to come back every single day, even if I was too young to even understand my feelings, I understood later on" he admitted when he let you back down.

"Welcome home, Reiner" you smiled and cupped his cheek with your small hand. "Mmm, by the way, where's Annie? I don't see her. Is she inside?" you asked as you looked past his side and at the boat. His heart sank to his stomach. This surely won't end well.

"S-she umm.." he tried to think of a way to explain it as easy as possible.

"She what?" you looked at him, eyes slightly widening when you imagined the worst.

"She's been captured and held as prisoner in Paradis" the tall brunette you did not recognize at all spoke with a bored tone.

"Wh-what?" Zeke didn't say a word when he heard of the news, but turned his head towards you with a worried glint in his eyes.

"Y-you guys just left her?" you accused.

"We're going to get her ba-" Bertolt was interrupted.

"YOU LEFT HER!" you screamed at them and tried your best to push Reiner away from you in anger. "AND I KNOW YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR MY LITTLE SISTER, AND YET YOU DIDN'T SAVE HER!" you yelled at Bertolt and he flinched at the accusation.

All the yelling had hurt your throat and it made you start coughing violently. Your coughing wouldn't cease and everyone started getting worried for you. It kept getting worse, and your body began to give out, eyes shutting close as you fell back. Zeke had caught you on time and lightly shook you while calling your name, cradling your figure close to his chest and eyes filled with pure fear and worry. Renier stared at the two of you, heart breaking even more when he saw the way Zeke was caring for you.  

§A few months later§

Walking around the city, you smiled at all the people that greeted you happily. You loved your Eldian people, they were more generous than the Marleyans. The Marleyans themselves knew that you despised them so they decided to be merciful and allow you to live your life because of how sick you were, fortunately for you.

"How have you been sweetie?" an elderly lady that ran a pastry stand called out towards you. Smiling, you made your way to her small stand and moaned at the smell of fresh bread.

"I've been fine Mrs. Volera. How have you been?" you answered and greeted as she placed a slice of your favorite cake on the counter and nudged it your way.

"On the house" she winked your way and you couldn't help but shake your head as you took the cake, and placed a small piece you cut, into your mouth.

"I've been fine sweetheart. I never got to tell you how sorry I am for your sister..." she trailed off. You nodded towards her and looked around the stands, your heart stopping when you saw Reiner with the next possible inheritors and buying them what they wanted to eat. You didn't look away fast enough as he made eye contact with you. Before he called out to you, you immediately went the opposite way, forgetting the cake that the lady had given you. Reiner furrowed his eyebrows and told the kids he'll be back and ran after you. Calling out your name again, he shoved past people till he finally caught up to you and grabbed you by your upper arm, making you stop in your tracks. Turning around, you glared at the blonde and shoved his hand off of you.

"What do you want?" you growled at him.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything, and you have no idea how bad I'm beating myself up for breaking my promise on protecting her" he confessed. Tears brimmed your eyes you didn't want to heart his apologies. You didn't want to hear his voice. Raising you hand, you were going to slap him when he caught your hand by your wrist.

"All you people ever cared about was to become a Marleyan" you seethed. His grip on your wrist tightened as his eyes darkened at your comment. "These Marleyans only use us. They fear us. They fear us Eldians, yet they use us "devils" for our gift to hold the titans powers. All they do is kill innocent people. You're an Eldian... disgracing your own kind" you continued, and tried to pull your hand away from his grip, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed at him. "What's so great about becoming a Marleyan, Reiner?" you questioned in pure anger, but he didn't reply and looked down at the ground. "I spit on your Marleyan name, you coward" you whispered at him as you stood on the tips of your toes to emphasize your hatred, so you could at least try and reach him.

"It's not great... It cost me the love of my life. It cost me everything, even my father" he spoke softly. You stared at him dumbfounded and scoffed.

"So you're admitting that all of this was stupid?" you asked, anger boiling even more as he just realized his mistakes.

"I am... But I can't abandon those kids back there. They need me" he admitted and finally had the guts to look at you in the eyes, his grip softening a bit and engulfing your hand with his.

"You can't save them anymore. They're practically sold to the Marleyans already" you whispered, anger subsiding at the mention of those poor children. Tears began falling from his eyes, and he rested his head on your shoulder, his arms wrapping around you.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" he cried out. You were thankful that everyone was respectful enough to mind their own business.

"Reiner... Please, calm down.." you murmured as you rubbed his back and hugged him around his neck. "I'm going to lose those kids... I don't want them to die..." he continued. You just listened to him and let him cry. After a while of letting him stay there with you, he slowly brought his head up and stared at you as if contemplating something.

"Reiner?"

"Marry me..." You were speechless. Before you could say anything he spoke again.

"I know we weren't exactly together, but I can't live without y-" You interrupted him with a kiss, your hands cupping his stubbled face, and your eyes closed. He was completely taken by surprised, eyes blown wide, but soon closed as he returned the kiss. Pulling away, you smiled softly at him.

"I'll marry you." He couldn't have felt more accomplished in his entire life.


End file.
